


Bitty Stories

by Eve_Eternal



Category: Alternative Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: <--- my bitty idea, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), BittyBlossom, Edgey bitty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added when needed, Primal Muffet bitty, Purebite bitty, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), baby blue - Freeform, cuz multiple stories, multiple readers, pure bite bitty, purebite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Eternal/pseuds/Eve_Eternal
Summary: you weren't too ready for a bitty but when you saw him you couldnt help yourself so you ended up adopting a PureBite.
Relationships: Bittybone(s) (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Bitty Stories

**Author's Note:**

> not very many PureBite stories out there that weren't filled with torture and pain that end up with me thinking ‘what on earth is wrong with people wanting something small an sweet in pain like this!’ I'm fine with hurt/comfert stuff but just NO on the other; torture/pain/death and such, and that go's for any type of Bitty! #Save&LovePureBitesCuzTheyNeedLoveToo

He was scared and lonely and just a day away from being recycled or something thats what the BittyBlossom Fly had told him. 

“You'r never gonna be adopted. No one wants a defective bitty that needs a muzzle. You'd just bite them and be sent back like every time before and then you'll die anyway.” it would laugh mockingly as he cried in his box.  
“Lay off the guy weed!” said a Sansy in his defense.  
“Give it a rest plant! I'm sick of the constant crying!” came a grumpy Edgy growling at the terrarium.  
“It's not my fault if its true!” spat the BittyBlossom.

Conversations like this always took place in the afternoon at the adoption center. The other bitties would do their best to comfert him but to no avail. He knew one day he wouldn't be around any more and it hurt his very soul.

“Don't listen to him friend, he's just mad you'll be adopted before he is thats all!” soothed a Baby Blue in the pen next to him.

He nodded at his bitty friends to save face but he could feel the hopelessness in his bones. Who would want a bitty that had to be muzzled in the store. Who would want someone who's bites are worse than that of an Edgey. Who would want a bitty as big and scary looking as he was. Answer… No One.

“but what if he's right Rans” he asked the Sansy sniffling.  
Rans sighed, “look BP the weed likes to talk trash to everybody. He gets a kick outta other reactions on a count-a where he's been and came from. Am I right Redgy?”  
The Edge scoffed “yea yea Vemon is nothin but a shit talker big guy. Now can a fella get some damn sleep Rans!”  
“LANGUAGE! I'm sure you're gonna be adopted today BP the Magnificent Sans is never wrong!” the confident Baby Blue declared!  
“thad be nice Berry but, we know what happns tomarrow when I'm not” he cried softly just simply wishing on his little gift he were to give that new family he'd end up with that it would be true.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Berry was gonna make sure BP would get adopted today!  
Failure was not an option as a life was on the line!  
He nodded at Rans who in turn got Redgy in on it as well to whom grumply agreed to help their big buddy.  
*Get BP adopted mission was under-way*  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather was cool and windy recently due to several rainstorms, which were fine due to the agonizing heat the sun brings all the time! Days like these were perfect for walking to you, unless it started raining again then you'd duck into a store till it died down.  
It was gonna be one of those days as well. You were walking by a adoption center when it started to rain pretty hard so you walked inside.  
This center was known for having bitties as well lucky you becuse while you waited for the rain to die you could look around and talk with the little guys.  
You always thought about getting a bitty, even pre-preped your home abit to accommodate one even but… havent gotten one yet there was just so many to choose from and more were being discovered every day!  
Baby Blues, Sansys, Edgeys, little bros, Paps, nagas even spiders and much much more! You knew they weren't pets so choosing one couldn't be on a whim or on a case of ‘which one was cuter’ which is a hazard for most humans. We tend to see something as small and dependent as them as ‘pets’ you could return when we're tired of them, cant care for em anymore, want something new or perhaps are unhappy with them.  
It made you sick at how stupid human kind could be sometimes, though you were human too. So when it came to choosing a bitty it was more like finding the right roomate to live with dispite the fact of ‘buying a roomate’ sounded just as bad as ‘pet’ with bitties to you.  
On the plus side you'd have someone to talk to and share things with living alone was beginning to bug you. While it has its benefits sometimes the endless silence was maddening and the need for constent music gave you ear worms unless your mind was distracted by a video game or an art project hell even a book your reading curently.  
So since you had the time and were in fount of a bunch of bitties now was a great time to start deciding on one to finish enjoying your walk with and take home with you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Redgy noticed a human enter the shop and signaled Rans and Berry of her presence so he could go back to his nap and maybe keep the damn plants mouth shut for once.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Berry was taking with the other baby blues when he got th signal and looked up to see someone browsing about the pens. Time to get to work on saving a fellow bitties life! He bid fairwell to his group who were rooting for him and apprched her.  
“Hello human! Looking for a friend today!” he asked in the most encouraging way possible!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rans took notice that Berry made the first move all he had to do was help ensure nothing went wrong and to provides much needed distractions when needed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your were surprised by the loud small voice of a Baby Blue “Oh hi there cutie! Don't mind me much I'm just browsing alittle.”  
The bitty looked down saddly  
“it's not that i dont want to find a friend!” you quickly retorted causing him to look back at you “its just choosing the right friend takes carful thinking don't you agree?” you explained.  
The Blue looked up at you hopful and bumped his chest “OF COURSE HUMAN! Mind if i show you around then!” he offered.  
Nodding you scooped him up and held him as he directed you around the pens telling you alittle about each bitty not noticing an odd hand signal he waved to one of the shelves where another bitty was lounging.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BP noticed his friends moving about the store more than normal. What were they up to he wondered but then he saw Berry being held by a human showing her about and talking to her. Hope blossomed in his chest for a moment but had it crash soon after.  
She'll probably want a Cherry or Blackberry Puff but not him but he still watched fiddling with the bow on his gift as his soul ached causing tears in his eyes once more.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So. Many. Desisions!  
The rain was slowing down outside by the time the little Blue shown you about all of the choices in bittes you could choose from. Looks like you'd have to sleep on it for abit and come back from the looks of things.

“Anyone spark an interest human!?” he asked looking hopeful up at you.  
“Ah gee i donno, theres so many of you little guys! I might have to sleep on it and come back at this rate.” you sighed setting him back down in his pen.  
His bright smile fadded as if he failed a misson or something and looked down again.  
“Oh okay I understand human.” he sounded so sad did he think you were gonna choose him maybe?  
Probably but you'd come back for him if you decided on a Baby Blue upon your return. So you waved him goodbye earing a wave back as he kicked at the folder and crossed his arms. Your turned towards the door when you tripped over something in the center of the floor.  
The trip caused you to bump into a shelf knocking things off it. You freaked out and started picking things up and putting them back on the shelves as you heard someone laugh at you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sure it was a only a prank but Rans wasn't gonna let this human leave so early. Not with his big bud on the line he was gonna make sure of that!  
One of the items that fell he made sure rolled into the aisle right in front of BP only a few feet away so she could catch a glimpse of him from afar like one of them cheesy dramas the manager watched in the mornings before customers came in.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The PureBite watched as Berry looked sad and the human turned to leave. He started crying again as he layed down and curled in on himself.  
This was it, this is how it always was no one was gonna adopt him. Come tomarrow, when she would probably return, he would be nothing but dust in the wind.  
Sad, lonely, unloved dust in the wind.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The manager had come from the back and noticed the mess, even helped you pick the rest up. You spotted a stubborn little bottle in between aisles rolling further away as you heard the manager scold the bitty responsible for tripping you.  
You managed to nab the darned thing when you heard sniffling of someone crying. Standing up you looked around but didnt see anyone that upset till your eyes landed on a box against the wall and a rather large bitty laying inside.  
Looking about the area you were noticing warrning signs and other labels but the fella inside didn't look dangerous from where you stood so you decided to talk to the manager about him.

“Hm? Oh that bitty! Hes a PureBite.” she said to you.  
“A PureBite?” you questioned confused.  
“Yes they are a brass type bitty and are much larger than your average bitts. While a normal bitty can be at most 8inches tall a brass like him is the size of an infant and can grow to the size of a normal monster with enough love and care. Though not many have reached that point to my knowledge and that guy has been in and out of here for three years.” she sighed saddly, “if he's not adopted soon I'm afraid theres no hope for him. The officials will be here and take him away to be put down.”  
“PUT. DOWN! WHY?” you question quite startled. Poor thing!  
“Becuse their abit dangerous. They bite and hard too, not on purpose its a reflex they have hince their muzzles that are required to ware in the centers. There was even a News story on how a full grown one, without meaning too im sure, killed a girls family. So he had to be put down as well without him speaking about how his family treated him.” she explained a tear trailing from her eyes.  
Your heart sank while your mind raced to process all that as your turned back to the PureBite. Where you ready to take on a bitty like him? You weren't sure but your mouth moved before you had time to think clearly on the matter and weigh your options.  
“I'll adopt him then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing here a bunch of stories about different bitties here so dont get too confused okay the chapers titles and notes will tell you before hand when the wold shifts to another bitty tale, and when it will go back to before mentioned bitty by popular demand of the public. if my work even gets enough traction. ^-^|| otherwise I'll revisit them when I'm ready. Till then enjoy some PureBite fluffyness i have planed! X3 as well as my own bitties I'm working on! XP


End file.
